


You Are What You Watch

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Masturbation, Oblivious, Podfic Welcome, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought the one time was the end of it. He was wrong.  Prompt: “Dean/Cas. The real reason Dean keeps catching Cas watching porn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Watch

Dean thought the one time was the end of it. And, truthfully, he wasn’t uncomfortable about Cas watching porn in front of him (although that was kinda gross). He wasn’t even uncomfortable about Cas watching porn in front of him _and his brother,_ (although, ew. Not that Sam cares, since he doesn’t have a soul. If he ever gets it back he’ll be mortified, but Dean figures if he ever actually gets his soul back, that’ll be the least of his problems).

No, the thing that made him uncomfortable was Cas watching porn _period._

Despite the fact that he’d tried to get him laid two years ago, he never really thought of Cas having sex before. Or even a sex drive. Being confronted with incontrovertible evidence that he _does_ (and why the fuck would Cas kiss a demon? He’s found himself replaying that scene over and over. It’s true they don’t know many women, but _hello!_ _Demon._ ) makes Dean feel somehow responsible, like he’s corrupted him.

And now he’s obsessing about it. Why should an angel be turned on by porn anyway? They don’t have sex, or gender or whatever. So unless it’s muscle memory…

But whatever. He’d explained that you don’t watch porn in front of other people, and Cas had seemed to understand. That should have been the end of it.

But it’s not.

He’s come back to the motel room several times to find Cas watching porn. And again, what the hell? After all the “I’m in the middle of a war, Dean, I don’t have time to help you,” he’s got time to get his rocks off? (Dean tries to erase that last thought).

Every time, he disappears before Dean can say anything, leaving him to turn off the TV. Sam’s response is inevitably, “Huh.”

And every time it’s something different. First the S&M.

Then bondage.

Then threesomes.

Then girl-on-girl (Dean leaves that one on).

Then Cas apparently discovers gay porn, and the thing reaches new levels of bizarre and awkward.

Bad enough to catch the angel watching porn.

But catching the angel flushed, with more than the incidental boner he had the first time, watching one guy on his knees sucking another guy off…

Dean tries to block it out, figures Cas’ll move on to something else.

But he doesn’t.

Dean was never into gay porn himself, but once Cas finds it, that’s all he watches. Apparently Dean has a gay angel on his hands. Who knew? But then, maybe not, since it’s not like Cas is really a guy. But after awhile Dean starts to notice a common theme in all the videos.

One of the guys is usually skinny, and the other one is kinda butch. It doesn’t matter what they look like exactly, or what they’re doing to each other, there’s always one of each. He supposes everyone has a type, so that’s okay, but it nags at him.

Finally after he’s caught Cas watching porn for what seems like the dozenth time, he hits pause instead of stop. Sam’s not with him this time, and Dean decides to figure out just what it is Cas finds so damn fascinating.

He double checks to make sure he’s alone, then settles back on the bed. He brings his eyes up to the TV and focuses on the action, as it were.

The dark-haired guy is on his knees, sucking the other guy off. It’s a side-view, so Dean can see every detail. He must give good head, since the other guy is moaning loud enough that Dean thinks the people in the rooms next to his can hear it.

He wishes it were closer, since then he wouldn’t be able to tell _who_ it was giving the head. As it is, he can see the guy’s cock disappearing into the dark-haired guy’s mouth, his lips swollen and spit covering his chin. He pulls back and starts lipping and tonguing along it, then goes back to sucking and the other guy moans again, grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth.

Dean shifts, his jeans getting uncomfortable. It’s not like he’s into guys or anything, but the noises they’re making are enough to get…well, an angel turned on.

He opens his jeans, looking around again even though he knows no one’s there. He strokes his cock guiltily, watching with his eyes half-closed so he can’t see it clearly. Squinting like that, the one guy looks kinda like Cas. He’s got the same dark hair and wiry figure. Of course he’s doing something Cas would never…scratch that, Cas has kissed a demon and watched gay porn, Dean’s not willing to bet he wouldn’t…his mind sheers away from that thought for some reason.

Uncomfortable, he focuses on the other guy. He’s dressed casually, and his hair is cropped short. Dean can’t tell what color his eyes are, but he thinks they might be…

He freezes. It suddenly clicks. One guy looks like Cas and one guy looks like _him._ Does that mean that Cas wants–

He can’t complete the thought, but it makes his hips jerk up. And it’s not like it’d be gay sex. Cas isn’t really a guy.

And speak of the angel. Cas is suddenly standing over him, and if his eyes are normally intense, now they’re _smoldering._ “Dean…”

Dean throws his head back and moans. Cas’ voice is even more gravelly than usual, almost hoarse. “Cas–”

He realizes what he’s doing, and jerks his hand away from his dick, moving to get up and go to the bathroom. He’ll never live this one down. Even if Cas doesn’t know why he should be embarrassed and doesn’t tell anyone else, _Dean_ will know.

But Cas doesn’t let him. He shoves against Dean’s chest, pushing him back down on the bed and moving up to straddle him.

Dean tries to shove him off, but Cas is awful heavy for such a scrawny guy, and all he ends up doing is bucking underneath him, which does _not_ help, since the friction makes him want to do it again, and also makes it all-too-evident that Cas is in the same situation.

Then Cas pins his wrists, his eyes still smoldering, but with something soft lurking behind them, as if asking permission. Dean swallows, closes his eyes, nods.

Cas leans down and for a panicked second Dean thinks he’s going to kiss him, but he licks down his neck instead, then blows along it. Dean can’t repress the shiver that goes through him.

And then Cas _bites_ him. Not hard, but definitely a bite. Dean’s never been into biting–hickeys, sure, but not biting. But when Cas does it, Dean moans and bucks up again.

He decides to give up any pretense of dignity, and grinds against Cas, whose eyes go hooded. Then he gets off him, and Dean’s about to do something totally girly, like protest or _beg_ or something.

But Cas only moves down to fumble with Dean’s belt. After a few moments he says a word Dean didn’t even think he knew, then Dean’s jeans and underwear vanish, along with his boots and socks.

“What the–” and then Dean dissolves into a moan, because Cas has wrapped his hand around Dean’s dick, and he figures he must have gotten some practice at this with all the porn he’s been watching, but–

Dean stops him after only a moment, and Cas looks at him, eyes questioning. In reply, Dean opens Cas’ pants and pulls him out.

Cas’ eyelids flutter, and he gasps, “ _Dean,_ ” before going back to what he was doing.

Dean can tell that neither of them are going to last long. Cas is making noises that rival the porn still playing in the background, and Dean’s just about ready to explode.

Cas does lean down to kiss him then, as he comes, and it’s hot and fierce and possessive. He growls, “ _Mine,_ ” against Dean’s lips, and it’s more than enough to send him over the edge.

As his orgasm ebbs, Cas kisses him again, but this time it’s slow, languid and satisfied. Dean kisses back, and manages to move a hand to the back of Cas’ neck.

Cas kisses him for awhile, then pulls away to lie next to him. As Dean lies gasping, trying to process what the fuck just happened, he hears, “Well it’s about time you got the idea, Winchester!”

He sits bolt upright. There’s no one around, but…

His gaze falls on the TV. The two guys are gone, and sitting on the bed, smirking, is–

“ _Gabriel?!_ ” Dean yelps.

The smirk widens. “In the flesh. Well, pixels, but whatever. Now it’s me stuck in TV Land. Ironic, huh?”

“What are you…?”

“I encountered him some time ago,” Cas says.

“Encountered…”

“In a porn,” Gabriel elaborates. “The eyefucking between you two was getting ridiculous, so we started scheming.”

“You _planned_ this?” Dean yelps at Cas.

“Would you ever have done this otherwise?”

 _No!_ But it’s not the truth, so, “That’s…not the point!”

Cas’ answering smile looks far too much like Gabriel’s smirk. Dean resolves to keep him away from porn from now on.

“Hey, do you know what kind of porn Sam likes?”

Dean’s attention is jerked back to Gabriel. “Wha–?”

“Hey, I got you laid, the least you can do is return the favor.”

Dean stares for a moment, then clicks off the TV.


End file.
